Aurore
by RougeXIII
Summary: C'est une idée que j'ai eu un après midi. C'est l'Histoire d'un Sangloupmon qui fuit la guerre mortellement blesser. Elle se retrouve en haut d'une falaise ou elle veut voire le lever du jour une dernière fois. C'etais sans compter sur une rencontre inattendu.


La nuit a été sanglante, les Digimon de type Bête et humanoïde s'était encore une fois affronter, les bête s'était vaillamment défendu, mais les ennemis qui les avait surpris en pleine nuit les avait massacré. Les troupes avait était mise en déroute et les bêtes fuyait dans les collines pour leur survit. La foret résonner de le crie, l'ennemis les avait pris en chasse et les massacrer les un après les autre.

Un Sangloupmon grièvement blessé trottiné vers les falaises. Elle souffrait de blessure multiple et se trainer. Les crie de ses camarade venait jusqu'à elle.

-Ne… pas… abandonner… maintenant… Haleta-t-elle.

Le sang s'écouler de ses blessure et marquer le sol. Elle arriva en haut d'une falaise, la mer fouettait la roche, le monde des humain éclairer le paysage d'un éclat bleuter. Le Sangloupmon s'effondra sur le coter.

-Enfin…

Les crie de ses camarade était lointain et devenait de plus en plus rare. Toute sa meute était tombée…

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant. Sont sang s'écoulait sur le sol et formait une Flaque autour d'elle. L'odeur était partout.

-J'ai réussit à m'échapper… mais ma meute…

Elle se remémora l'attaque sournoise des humanoïde. Il avait attaqué pendant leur sommeil et les avait encerclé, elle vit les membres de sa meute se faire tuer, elle s'est défendue du mieux possible mais cela n'as pas suffit, tous ceux de son espèce et d'autre comme des Garurumon, Birdramon, Magnadramon, Dobermon ou encore Seadramon avait été massacré. Les dernier survivant (dont elle) avait fuit le champ de bataille mais les humanoïde les avait pris en chasse et les massacrer dans les bois.

-Ici je pourrais me reposer… reprendre des forces…

Ses blessures la torturaient. La nuit avança, dans les boit ont entendait plus un seule bruit, excepter quelque crie joyeux de l'ennemi quand il trouvait un survivant qui crier en les apercevant, cela était loin d'elle. Les yeux fermés, elle écouter les bruit alentour. Un bruit dans les broussailles la fit dresser les oreilles. Un court instant les écouta, se redressa puis finalement il n'y avait rien, elle regarda ses blessure, las. Elle comprit que malgré son envie de vivre ses blessure était trop grave, ses force l'abandonner, cette nuit seras sa dernière nuit…

-Je vais mourir seule… Oublier de tous… J'aimerais voir juste le jour se lever une dernière fois…

Elle s'effondra à nouveau sur le coter haletante. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

« Sa vient vers moi… Ils m'ont trouvé… Comment ils ont fait ?... »

Les pas s'arrêtèrent à coter d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas.

« Fait la morte… De toute façon tu le seras bientôt… »

Le nouveau venue toucha du bout du pied le corps ensanglanter du Sangloupmon, pile sur une mauvaise plait. Le Sangloupmon tressaillit, se redressa d'un coup et hurla de douleur. Elle tourna la tête et observa l'autre.

« Impossible… »

-Tu es…. Dit-elle en crachant du sang.

L'autre ne répondit rien.

-Tu fais partit des pires créatures de ce monde… Tu es…

Elle déglutit.

-Beelzemon, un des Sept Grands Seigneurs Démons…

-Je vois que m'as réputation me précédent…

-Tu étais dans la bataille ?

-Non, mais j'ai tout vue.

-Comment a tu réussis à me trouver ? Je me suis éloignée des autres pour passer inaperçu…

-Ton sang, tu as laissé une piste bien visible.

Il leva la tête d'un air dédaigneux.

-Ses imbéciles n'ont même pas sentit l'odeur de ton Sang, tu empeste a des kilomètres.

Les oreilles du Sangloupmon se mis en arrière.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas être un Dieux…

Il la regarda d'un œil mauvais.

-Tu ose me répondre ?

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre !

Elle essaya de se redresser mais glissa sur son propre sang. Beelzemon sourit.

-J'admire ton courage…

-A quoi va me servir ce compliment ?

-Tu devrais être honoré.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi… Sa ne m'aideras pas a survivre… Tu devrais me tuer, je suis un type bête…

-Je n'ai pas envie.

Elle dressa une oreille, surprise.

-Un Démon qui refuse de tuer quelqu'un ? C'est la première fois que je vois ca…

-Je t'ai entendue tout a l'heure, tu disais que tu voulais voir le jour se lever, je te tuerais après.

-Ah je me disais aussi…

Beelzemon regarda l'horizon.

-Ca ne devrait plus tarder…

Elle s'effondra sur le coter. Beelzemon l'observa un instant avant de s'assoir a coter d'elle. Sangloupmon leva les yeux.

-Tu fais quoi la ?

-J'attend sa se voit pas ?

-pourquoi tu t'assois a coter de moi ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as également dis que tu ne voulais pas mourir seule.

Elle ricana.

-Super… Ce n'est pas exactement la compagnie que je rêvais…

Beelzemon sourit.

-C'est toujours mieux que rien…

-Je peux te demander un service ?

-Dis toujours…

-Quand le soleil seras au-dessus de l'horizon, tue moi vite, sans que je souffre. J'ai souffert tout la nuit…

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Très bien.

Elle soupira.

-Merci…

La nuit passa et le jour commença à pointer au loin. Sangloupmon était tellement faible qu'elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne pouvait pas se redresser pour regarder le jour approcher.

-Je vois mal… Dommage…

Beelzemon l'observa un court instant.

-Bouge pas.

« C'est déjà la fin ? »

Il prit délicatement la tête de Sangloupmon et la posa sur ses jambe ou elle pouvait voir. Elle lui lança un regard surpris et fatiguer.

-Tu verras mieux.

-Merci.

Le jour éclairas les flancs de la falaise, le monde réel ne donner plus cette éclat bleuter au paysage. Sangloupmon soupiras.

-C'est beaux…

Beelzemon ne répondit pas. Quelque minute s'écoulèrent, qui semblait être une éternité pour Sangloupmon.

-Il est temps.

Sangloupmon lança un regard à Beelzemon.

-Cette guerre ce termineras-t-elle un jour ?

-…

Le silence se poursuivra un instant. Il répondit.

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle ricana.

-C'est facile comme réponse…

Elle se laissa tomber sur le coter.

-Va y. Je suis prête…

Beelzemon mis une main sur les yeux de Sangloupmon. De l'autre il prit son arme sur son dos. Il plaça a bout portant sur la tête. Sangloupmon réagit.

-Une dernière question…

-Oui ?

-Vas-tu absorber mes donner ? Je sais que les donner de Sangloupmon son rechercher…

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Non.

-Très bien, merci…

Un Birdramon légèrement blessé s'était poser au loin. Il avait survécue et était probablement le dernier. Il se lissa les plumes, nettoyant le sang et sursauta en entendant un coup de feu. Le bruit résonna au loin. Le Birdramon surprit s'envola. Il surprit Beelzemon s'éloigner du bord d'une falaise, le Birdramon s'approcha interpeller de l'endroit d'où s'était éloigner l'autre. Un corps de Sangloupmon y était. Birdramon reconnue se Sangloupmon, elle avait participé a l'attaque et s'était échapper. Le Birdramon versa une larme et s'envola loin de la Guerre.

Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai écrit ca, j'ai eu l'idée sur un coup de tête :s Ce n'est peut être pas très émouvant c'est ma deuxième fic.

Excuser encore pour les fautes.


End file.
